Altani Sarnai
Overview A tiny, typically upbeat Nobugohito 17-year-old. She arrived in Deurlyth at a remarkably young age all by herself, but now resides with a close friend in the city of Hearth. She aspires to be knighted when she grows up and vigorously trains each and everyday. She is currently a Corporal in the Rangers division of the NRA. Appearance A relatively short girl; has a thin, feminine, though sturdy build and practically featherweight for someone her age. Soft and silky ebony locks fall just past her chest, typically down in terms of style and always kept healthy. Her bangs have grown increasingly messier and hair longer. A series of profoundly deep scars dot both the front and the back of her torso with some stragglers on her sides, all visible depending on choice of clothing. The deepest lie on her right shoulder, where two scars that resemble bite marks reside, shaped into an odd-looking X. Dons kind, inquisitive, and typically twinkling umber eyes paired with a pale olive complexion. Has slight dark circles under her eyes. She is hardly ever seen without her uniform on, and takes after her mother. Background Important Events * 7 Bright Dawn 1173: Altani Naran Sarnai is born to Khojin and Junzu Sarnai in Shanliang. Khojin passes away during labor. * 16 Bright Dawn 1182: Altani narrowly escapes from Shanliang and manages to sneak aboard a ship headed to Deurlyth. * 10 Full Bloom 1182: Altani arrives in Hearth and almost at once is taken in by Nekhii Alason after a short time together. * 24 Full Bloom 1182: Altani is introduced to Yue Lin and her family at last, though she continues to stay with Nekhii. * 17 Deep Cold 1183: Altani is taken from Nekhii's and begins residing with Kestrel and Oliver Bobbin due to the danger and possibility of being a victim to Nekhii's lycanthropy. * 7 Bright Dawn 1189: Altani is promoted to Corporal status on her 16th birthday. * blah blah still a wip blah blah Known Associates Everything is in her POV. i'm sorry Friends *Archer "Archie" Wrenne *Balian Travis *Caius "Cai" *Callax Albre *Dieb Gaudner *Dzoldzaya "Zoldza" or "Zozo" Xu (deceased) *Emilie Rose Sarethi *Emma Ludivic *Fadil Saab *Farren Hakim *Faris "Ferry" al-Rashid *Bohemond "Bobo" Hauteville (deceased) *Galya Writhen-Mieli *Gron *Gwyneviere "Gwyn" Rhoswen *Harlow Rosewood-Hakim *Harumi Tuya Mieli *Henri Riverek *Ian Mikelar Capewell *Jared Kierek *Jiao Lin *Kanae Mieli *Khatun Bhatak-Mieli *Leslie Lécuyer *Linus Geoffrey Sarethi *Louie Beautiful *Lumisade "Lumi" Mieli *Lyzbeth "Lyz" Kierek *Madison "Mad" Morghaine *Malos Windseeker *Melody Kierek *Munir Lukata *Nel'Ruhn *Pelokas Mieli *Percy Mieli *Raymond "Ray" Willow *Rose "Rosie" Filsdeux *Rylon Challinder *Shi Wu *Tel'Kaidan *Tel'Rorik "Rory" *Thane'Amaelia "Li-Li" or "Lia" *Tsetseg Sarangarelsarnai (deceased) *Vitalia "Tali" Albre *Zeiss Faulkner Family *Catherine "Tansy" Eastbow-Riverek (blood sister) *Evangeline "Eva" Melody Mieli (niece) *Junzu Sarnai (biological father) *Kestrel "Kes" Bobbin (adopted mother) *Khojin Sarnai (biological mother, deceased) *Kris Riverek (blood sister) *Nekhii Alason (sort of adopted father, deceased) *Oliver "Olive" Bobbin (adopted father) *Yue Lin (paternal half-sister) Acquaintances *Aashi Bhatak *Abasi Chehri *Adelaide "Del" Filsdeux *Altor Onuson *Alwin Sarethi *Armala Zahra *Aurore Ayre (deceased) *Ayman Hakim *Celestia Vincent (deceased) *Crest Viracei *Christelle Ayre *Dakaria Onuson *Deidre Gramville-Lécuyer *Drel'Kara *Erika Lockwood *Esther Writhen-Mieli *Evan Finley *Genevieve Bell *Ibraheem Hossam *Ishmael *James Ipswith *Julina Aelium *Kia (deceased) *Kieran Mieli *Kinter *Lev'Timur *Mariette Hauteville *Markus "Mark" Jager *Mor'Lena *Morwen aep Ynysiå *Oren Winshei *Ozan Bakhiir *Patricia "Trish" Impiraco *Porcia Castor *Rhaz Mortgeau *Redloon *Russell Whitlocke *Samuel Roth *Saul *Siegfried Vangrave (deceased) *Stanford Tiberius Whitehallow Burich von Holtor *Taide Vahva *Tel'Grov *The Lins (Mei, Ilyas) *Tuppy Hopper *Victoria "Tori" Fiain *Voël *Yvet'Anatoly (deceased) *Zan Sato *Zephyr Impiraco Enemies *Benjamin!! *Cap'n Crook *Leo Riviēre *Lune *The entirety of the Blod'juret *Thomas "Tommy" Personality Generally a good-natured, ambitious, and stubborn girl, she’s a magnet for causing and getting into trouble. Her innocence and naïvety have been relentlessly exposed to adult, dark, and rather violent themes, that of which are beginning to very slowly affect her; she has grown rather protective of those close to her and, when provoked, can very quickly become extremely violent and aggressive. She is trying to control this. Considers everyone "friend material" and adores helping others above all else. Relatively patient and generous. Gullible and childish, despite what she's seen and done, as well as a tad dramatic with a hint of mischievousness. Horribly clumsy; tends to get injured quite often. Gets flustered even more easily. Typically gives nicknames to those affectionately dubbed as friends. Showing signs of developing anxiety and PTSD. Assumes a bossy, snappy, exasperated demeanor when put under heavy stress, though she always means well. Likes * Adventures and exploration!!! * Being complimented and praised. * Children!! * Food of all kinds. * Helping others no matter the difficulty; being of use. * Speaking in her mother tongue. * Weaponry; training and sparring. * Winning. Dislikes * Abandonment. * Alcohol. * Being too weak; stuck as the underdog. * Being worried over and fussed about. * Confinement. * Conflict and bias. * Complainers and those who disregard the rules entirely. Quirks/Extra * Naturally virtuous. She can play the lute well, as though having been doing so for years. In addition, she is a wonderful singer and often hums along to what she plays. (skill roll: 18/20) * A terrible liar -- it is easy to get her to fess up to anything if you push her around a bit. * MBTI type is ENFP, known as "The Campaigner" and/or "The Inspirer." * Enneagram is The Achiever (The Three); the wing 3w2 makes her known as The Charmer. * Zodiac sign is Libra, temperament is sanguine-phlegmatic, assigned Major Arcana tarot card is The Sun, and is a neutral good, '''bordering chaotic good. * A good tea-maker. She's learned from the best there is. Specialties include jasmine and hibiscus. * As of late has been bottling up her emotions. Despite her terrible lying skills, she will refuse to admit any negativity or hardship she has been feeling and/or facing, even to those closest to her. Other Theme Music tiny little warrior's theme Face Claim 1 // 2 // 3 // 4 '''FC: '''Bang Minah Pet Claims Altani's variety of creature friends. Whether given to her or rescued by her, she holds each of them dearly to her heart and treats them with utmost care. Each have names that clearly derive from her own Nobugo descent (Mongolian equivalent). Eiji ( 1 // 2 ) * A protective, quiet canine. He used to follow Altani around constantly, but with her recent period of isolation, he's grown fond of the cozy corner in her bed. It's easy to get him up and walking around, though, and Altani can be found taking a walk with both him and Shiban at least once everyday, typically towards her handmade training camp. He was Altani's first pet and the most loyal of the bunch. Arslan ( 1 ) * A slightly mischievous older cat. Arslan originally was found slinking about in Driftwood's The Drunken Huntress and immediately befriended Altani upon greeting. As much as she likes following her small owner around, Arslan seems to prefer naps upon the bed and wherever else she deems comfy -- but will always perk up with a wave of a cookie, much like that of a dog. Altani's second pet. Shiban ( 1 ) * An energetic mutt. Although smaller than Eiji, Shiban is much more friendly and playful, eager to lick the hand of anyone who dares(!) approach him. He's taken a liking to the makeshift training camp of hers back in Driftwood, and can typically be found somewhere around there if not at home. Shiban is much more eager than any of the other pets to follow his owner about her daily activities, and while not the brightest of the bunch, he's certainly the most affectionate. He's incredibly special to Altani and her fourth pet. Doyi ( 1 ) * A tiny, sleepy bunny. Doyi was a surprise gift from Kestrel and, like Eiji, spends most of her time in Altani's bedroom, content with the small crate she resides in and the bundles of carrots she receives from her owner. In her time of isolation, Altani would frequently shower the little rabbit with affection, and Doyi has since made herself comfortably at home. The two share a easygoing bond. Altani's fifth pet. Xangai ( x ) * Placeholder. Item Claims Gilded Bow * A sturdy bow made of mahogany wood and laced with elegant, golden leaves. There was a time where the bow gave off an unsually barbaric vibe, but it has since left and been replaced with a more welcoming, almost homey feeling instead. It retains its slight scent of strawberries. It seems rather bold and large in size for someone like Altani... Ornate Dagger *The first treasured gift from her sister. It's exceptionally elegant and always kept alarmingly sharpened alongside her opposite dagger, sharing the similarity in which very faint bloodstains can never be quite properly cleaned off the blade. The weapon itself is intricately decorated with gold, and among it the words "protection" and "friend" are written. Flintlock Pistol * The second treasured gift from her sister. It's a small pistol decorated to the skin of the teeth, polished brightly to the point where it shines. There's an engraving of the name "Altani" and "Protection" on it. Steel Shortsword * The short blade exceeds many quality standards, in terms of the steel it's made of and the very craft itself. The exquisite sharpness begins at the very tip of the blade and carries on to the hilt, where the cross guard is gilded in gold. The grip itself is onyx black and ends with a small ruby for a pommel. It was handcrafted by Countess Celestia Vincent, and is a birthday present from Rose. Golden Blade * An elegant, suave blade that's embellished to the tip with gold, surprisingly featherlike in weight. The grip manifests much of its interest, that being a marble pommel that has been fabricated and chiselled to appear as an open-mouthed dragon with four jade eyes that followed the wielder intensely. Down the hilt are encrusted pearls that mesh brilliantly with the alabaster marble, fitting easily within any hand. An incredibly dear and precious present from one of her closest friends for her 16th birthday. Voice Claim 1 // 2 '''VC: Clementine from TWD: Season 2 (game spoilers in #2) OOC Notes *Played by officialmelody. *I really love filling out these kinds of things so I'm sorry for how much there is oh my god. *She's meant to be like the obnoxious, overly helpful companion in certain games who generally makes things worse when they try to help. i'm not sure why anyone likes her???/ *SHES NOT AN ANIME GIRL ST OP CALLIGN HER THAT *Echo Filsdeux's official replacement. *whoa the 100th page on the wiki!!!! Category:Characters